Embarrass Lucy Day
by ClumsyMustache
Summary: Because it's a true holiday.


**Dedicated to B 14 NCA!**

* * *

**{**_**Want ya, want ya, don't mean to taunt ya**_**}**

"You know what today is everyone, shows up!" Cana called, grinning madly. She and a few others had been planning this for _months_, and finally her scheme―ahem―plan would be set into motion. To say she was excited was an understatement, the drunkard was ecstatic!

A few cleared some tables and cleaned the floors up, smiling to themselves, everyone got ready, getting on cute outfits and pulling out cue cards. Cana grinned.

Finally, her own holiday.

"Finally it's Embarrass Lucy Day!" Levy grinned. She loved her best friend, but she couldn't wait to tease her friend. She wouldn't go _too _far, but she was gonna use everything she had.

Mira grinned from the bar, finding all of this amusing. Her guildmates sure were lively when they wanted to torture one another.

"What's the bid?" Macao called, his eyes shimmering with the thought of money. Mira's grin turned not-so-innocent, a certain glint to it.

"Starting at fifteen hundred jewels." Mira explained. Macao's eyes widened. "I'll put in fifty." Macao handed the bid to Mira who thanked him sweetly.

Finally. Admittedly, Mira had been _craving _for this day. She knew exactly what would happen. She wouldn't participate, of course not. It was much more fun to watch.

Erza grinned, dressed in her seductive armor. She knew that Lucy was innocent, and if she saw enough skin―male or female―she'd blush like crazy. She wouldn't let Gray get the advantage over _her, _she'd be the one winning the jewels.

Loke even joined, sparkles shining around him while he adjusted his glasses, a smirk forming on his face.

"I'll be the one winning, sorry guys." He reported cockily, his eyes determined. Gray tsked and shook his raven head, leisurely leaning against the counter in his boxers.

"I'm getting the money!" He protested, just thinking about it. He had bet one hundred jewels, and he was hoping to get ten times the amount.

"Good luck boys." Evergreen replied, adjusting her own glasses with a victorious grin. "If anyone wins, it'll be―"

"MAN!" Elfman interrupted Ever, irritating the hell out of her. She hit him on the head, though he still shouted 'man!' defiantly.

Suddenly the Guild doors burst open, little Wendy panting at the doors.

She locked gazes with as many people as she could, her brown eyes turning serious.

"She's coming."

* * *

Lucy hummed to herself happily, walking along the cobblestones. It was such a wonderful day, the sun shining and the air warm. Warm, just like a certain someone.

Lucy scowled at the thought, shaking her head. Sighing, she continued, opening the Guild doors absentmindedly.

"Lucy!" Several people shouted at once, startling Lucy out of her thoughts. She met their eyes in confusion, wondering why everyone was crowding around her.

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"I love you Princess, marry me!" Loke called. Lucy arched an eyebrow, not impressed by his attempt.

"What." She deadpanned, staring at them all. Erza jumped in front of Lucy, smiling at her.

Lucy's eyes widened and she looked the other way, feeling uncomfortable. Sure, she wore clothes that were a _little _revealing, but...really Erza?

"Lucy I'm cold, heat me up." Gray called cooly, smirking at her. Lucy rose her eyebrow again, wondering what was up with everyone.

"Put a shirt on, you'll heat right up." Lucy replied shortly, walking past him without a second thought. His mouth dropped open, the label 'rejection' stabbing into his back.

"Hey Mira." Lucy greeted, slipping into her seat at the bar. Mira smiled sweetly at Lucy, her blue eyes glittering with mirth.

"Hello Lucy." Mira replied, wiping innocently at a plate.

"What's with everyone?" Lucy asked in confusion. So far, Max had complimented her figure, Loke had tried a second attempt, and Cana said her breast were..um...big..

Lucy shook her head, trying to fight off her blush. Why was everyone acting so strange today?

"Are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only ten I see." Wakaba complimented. Lucy rolled her eyes, turning to him.

"Don't you have a wife?" As if on cue, Mirajane transformed into the woman, making Wakaba shriek and run away. Lucy laughed along with Mira, finding it hilarious.

"Where's Natsu?" Lucy asked as an afterthought, seeing as no fight were breaking out. And more and more people were coming up to her and saying embarrassing things.

Mira smiled, looking around. "He hasn't come yet." Mira said, and Lucy visibly deflated. Mira giggled at the display, her eyes twinkling.

"Hey Lucy?" Laki asked innocently. Lucy turned to the purple haired girl, her brown eyes curious.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Can I borrow your underwear?" Laki asked deviously, bracing herself. _Come on Lucy...just blush! _Laki pled.

Lucy's eyes widened, appalled. "No!" She screeched, hugging herself. Laki sighed in disappointment, shuffling away.

"Geez, people today.." Lucy huffed under her breath, beyond irritated.

"Hey gu―guys?" Natsu walked into the Guild, wondering why everyone was crowding around the bar. He walked over, shoving some people out of the way to get into the center.

"Hey Lucy!"

"Lucy over here!"

"Miss Lucy you are moo-eautiful!"

Natsu shoved harder, hearing the name of his partner-slash-best friend. Tumbling to the ground, he looked up to see Lucy staring down at him.

"Hey Luce." He sent her his usual toothy grin.

Lucy's face automatically went ablaze.

"Oh come on!" Many people at once protested, groaning left and right about how unfair it was. Natsu blinked in confusion, wondering what everyone was complaining about.

"That doesn't count!"

"Yeah, Natsu has an unfair advantage!"

"Wha?" Natsu and Lucy both asked, confused. Everyone turned to them, glaring sourly.

"Don't you remember Natsu? It's Embarrass Lucy Day, first to get her blush wins." Cana informed. She knew this would happen, her cards were trusty.

"That was today?" Natsu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"How does he have an unfair advantage?" Lucy pressed, wanting to know what they were talking about.

"You like him, of course you'll blush!" Freed grumbled. Lucy felt her blush intensify, eyes widening.

"L-like him?" She stuttered, her smile turning nervous.

Natsu whipped his head around, staring at Lucy.

"Embarrass Lucy Day! Yay!" He grinned widely, standing up. He towered over, intimidating her slightly. He stared down at her seriously, his black eyes piercing.

"Lucy..." He breathed out, pressing his forehead against hers. Her eyes dilated and her blush intensified, causing her to fall over.

"Yay I win!" Natsu cheered, watching at the blonde became KO'd.

Everyone else sweatdropped.


End file.
